dark_abyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons Old
There are many weapons in Dark Abyss you are allowed one ranged (triggered with SPACE) weapon and one melee weapon (triggered with X) at a time, the melee weapon will knock back an enemy to it's spawning point. Here we have current weapons as the game is still being made it may change in the near future there's the Reaper Scythe, Sword, Diamond Katana, Machete, Knife, Machine Gun,Hand Gun, Rifle, Crossbow, Shot Gun. Weapons are meant for killing the bad guys. Knife The Knife is the weapon you start off with. It's reach is extremely limited, only able to damage enemies directly in front of you. It is a melee weapon, and does little damage. Shot Gun The Shot Gun is the first gun you pick up. It's in the starting screen and can carry 30 ammo, doing fair damage, It is a ranged weapon. Machete Knife The Machete is the second melee weapon. It can cut down tall grass and allow you to pass through the areas previously denied by said grass. It's reach is a bit longer, and does more damage then the knife, It is a melee weapon. Rifle The Rifle is a precise and high damage weapon, carrying a limited 15 ammo, making important to be careful with shots, it fires at a faster rate than the Shot Gun, It is a ranged weapon. Machine Gun The Machine Gun suffers from low damage per shot, however a high fire rate and a large ammo retention (100 amma) makes it more efficient for Damage Rate. Fire continuously by holding down the space button, It is a ranged weapon. Sword The Sword has a higher damage and reach farther than the previous melee weapons, making it a direct improvement. Hand Gun The Hand Gun is small and weak, however it features Silver Bullets, which will do special damage to some enemies, even killing Werewolves in one hit. Carries 50 ammo, It is a ranged weapon. Bazooka The bazooka carries 5 ammo but fires a high-dame explosion, It is a ranged weapon. Diamond Katana This blade does slightly less damage then the blade and allows you to spin in a circle attacking behind you making it very useful it also is made of diamonds making it super effective on some enemies, It is a melee weapon. Reaper Scythe This weapon has a slow to swing but will kill anything in one hit, but can only be gained via killing a reaper. Luckily he drops one and you can reach it in time it will fade away on the ground after a shot time, It is a melee weapon. Crossbow (The following section is on a weapon that will be added later) This weapon shoots an arrow which can be picked back up and reused as ammo, but be careful as some enemies (fire demon) can burn/destroy it. You can carry up to 50 arrows at a time wooden arrows will kill vampires in one hit (stake through the heart) making it a useful weapon, It is a ranged weapon. Raygun The raygun has ammo capacity of 20 and doesn't carry actually ammo it fires a ray beam that does little damage but recharges ammo automatically making it unlimited ammo it is a very useful ranged weapon. Excalibur Excalibur is the final weapon in the game when you swing it it fires a blade of light and can cut through ghosts and instant kill vampires it also heals you to 50 health if you get below 50 via pressing the D key it can only be found in one secret place in the final area. Category:Game Info